Captain Planet
Captain Planet is the eponymous character of the TV show Captain Planet and the Planeteers. He is created by the five elements of the Magic Rings Gaia had invented. The elements that are used to create him are Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, and Heart. Appearance Captain Planet has a long grass-green mullet and earthy brown eyes. His skin is crystal blue, and he wears a wide red collar that covers most of his chest, nape, and shoulders and has a yellow globe sign on it, red gloves, red trunks that have a black belt with a gold buckle on the front, and red boots. But in his very first appearance, his boots were missing for the first two episodes. In the episode 'Future Shock', a futuristic version of Captain Planet appears, sporting the same color of skin and hair, but his uniform is blue with red accents, and he speaks in a semi-deeper voice. Personality Captain Planet has a strong sense of humor and frequently makes puns and jokes while taunting the villains. He only really refrains from joking if he's dealing with a serious situation that requires an equally serious demeanor, most notably the episode Mind Pollution that dealt with drug addiction. He is also highly altruistic and is quick to rescue anyone in trouble, including his eco-villain enemies--on numerous occasions he has saved various eco-villains from dangerous situations, and he almost never harms them even when provoked. The major exception was Captain Pollution, who left Planet with little choice but to fight him to the death on both occasions they met. Much like Gaia, Captain Planet serves as a mentor to the team. Despite his own enormous power, he repeatedly reminds the Planeteers that their true power comes from within and they have the potential to succeed even without their rings. In Greenhouse Planet, when he was temporarily stripped of all his powers except Earth and Heart (due to Kwame and Ma-Ti being in outer space and their powers bouncing back to him), he practiced what he preached and managed to rescue Wheeler, Linka and Gi through conventional means rather than using his normal power. In addition, he stresses that the ultimate responsibility of saving the planet rests with the people of Earth, rather than with him. Powers and Abilities Captain Planet's abilities are never clearly defined within the show, allowing him to always have a way of defeating his enemy and solving the problem before him. * Molecular Changing: He can shape-shift and alter his structure to take on the properties of any element or material as well as transmuting other objects in a similar fashion. * Flame Projection * Water Projection * Earth Control * Air Control * Flight * Superhuman Strength * Invulnerability * Telepathy * Empathy Weaknesses and Limitations Captain Planet is weakened when he is in contact with pollution, including but not limited to toxic waste, radiation, or smog. The eco-villains frequently take advantage of this and attempt to neutralize Captain Planet with various pollutants, occasionally succeeding and forcing the Planeteers to try and rescue him. Notably, Duke Nukem (who has an inherent ability to absorb and emit radiation) is particularly dangerous to Planet, who typically has to engage him with caution. It's also of note that Planet's weakness to pollution includes mental pollution like hatred and prejudice--in an episode dealing with time travel to the WWII era, he was weakened by simply being close to Adolf Hitler. Like Gaia, he is bound to the physical realm of Earth. Although he is capable of flying into orbit, he can’t travel away from the planet. Thus, in the aforementioned Greenhouse Planet episode he was unable to "return to the Earth" completely as Kwame and Ma-Ti were stranded in space along with their rings. History Captain Planet's origins and history prior to the show are unknown, but he is clearly an ancient entity; Zarm was aware of him in The Conquerer, despite having been exiled from Earth for eons. Gaia hints in one episode that the Planeteer rings may have been used, and Captain Planet summoned, in a previous generation. However, what is known for sure is that in the beginning of the series, Gaia assembles a modern-day group of young people from several nations to serve as ring-bearers of the five magical rings. When the modern-day Planeteers combine their powers to summon the elemental warrior, this incarnation takes on the appearance of a superhero named "Captain Planet". This section should be longer. Please expand it, if you can. Relationships Captain Planet rarely has much time to interact with the team on a personal level, as his main function is to save the day and return to the rings. However, as discussed above Captain Planet serves as a mentor to all the Planeteers, and appears to see himself as a father figure to them. He has strong attachments to all the Planeteers and to Gaia, and has demonstrated unusual anger when they've been threatened or harmed. In Mind Pollution, when Verminous Skumm succeeded at getting Linka addicted to the drug Bliss, he was especially enraged and noticeably devoid of his trademark sense of humor. Quotes Catchphrases *By your powers combined, I am Captain Planet! *The power is yours! Trivia *On June 27, 2013, Sony Pictures announced that they are currently producing a live-action movie based on Captain Planet.http://www.denofgeek.us/movies/captain-planet/142947/sony-developing-captain-planet-movie However, the idea most probably got discarded. *In the episode Greenhouse Planet, it is established that Linka's Wind power gives Captain Planet the ability to fly. *On October 9, 2017, Captain Planet returned in a crossover with OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. David Colburn reprised his role. *When Captain Planet is summoned, the Planeteer's rings are of no use until Captain Planet returns to earth by returning the power. *Captain Planet also likes to make good appearances when he is summoned such as forming from the powers while in the sky, or when the powers zoom down from the sky into the ground Captain Planet will rise bursting from the ground or bursting from the ground under water. *The Planeteers have summoned Captain Planet by aiming their rings to the sky, at the water or at a vertical distance. *It is impossible to summon Captain Planet if there is too much pollution in the air. *He has been held captive by the Conqueror Zarm before without being summoned. Its unexplained how Captain Planet is captured when he is not summoned yet by the 5 rings. *When the TV series was beginning production, actor Tom Cruise was set for the voice role but dropped out before he recorded, so the role was passed onto David Coburn. Gallery Future Captain Planet.png Wikia-Visualization-Main,captainplanet.png Captain Planet v. Captain Pollution.jpg Present Captain Planet and Future Captain Planet Team up.png Captain Planet meets his future counterpart.png 161d65e17a332ba451b0c721b2071879--captain-planet-space-ghost.jpg 148796-53891-captain-planet.gif captain_planet_350.jpg Captain_planet_02.jpg CaptainPlanet_S1.jpg captain-planet2_8052.jpg Captain-Planet-889x454.jpg everettcollection_captainplanet-161018-a.jpg gallery-1490193923-turner-cptplanetplaneteers-s2-16x9.jpg Heatwave89.jpg Add images here. References Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Deities